descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie Facilier/Relationships
The relationships of Freddie Facilier throughout the Descendants franchise. Relatives = Dr. Facilier Dr. Facilier is the father of Freddie. The two haven't shown any interaction with each other yet. Together, they owned a shop, although Dr. Facilier seems to not show up very often there, probably because he's busy at Dragon Hall. Celia Facilier Celia is the younger sister of Freddie. The two haven't shown any interaction with each other yet due to the fact that Celia is still on the Isle, while Freddie is in Auradon. When Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were talking with Dr. Facilier, he mentions that Celia has been feeling left out from the stories Freddie has been telling her about Auradon. Celia, while talking to Dizzy says that if she does get to go to Auradon, she'll finally be able to hang out with Freddie again and mentioning Freddie owes her money from when she read her fortune before she left. Freddie does show concern about Celia when asking Evie how was she doing, and laughs when Evie tells her that Celia tried to read her fortune and then asking if she let her before hoping that she didn't. |-| Allies = Mal Even though she's a thief who pulls scams and has caused Mal trouble several times in the past, she still considers Mal a friend. Mal of course, returns the sentiment, despite being creeped out, and it helps that before going to Auradon, Mal was a small-time opportunistic thief, not unlike Freddie herself. In "Pair of Sneakers", they go back to the Isle into her fathers shop and gives Mal a good luck charm from her father's shop as a compensation for Mal not finding her family jewel. She doesn't realize, however, that the necklace contains the jewel, which is cursed to bring out Mal's evil side. Evie She knew Freddie was trouble but didn't have much interaction with her and the two did interact well, with Evie conversing with her about how to smize (smiling with eyes) and about how to live in Auradon in episode 8 and trying to give her a makeover in episode 13 though Freddie declined. Ally Ally is not very trusting of Freddie, but finds her intriguing. When Mal suggests that Freddie and Ally sing together, Ally bombards Freddie with questions about being a VK, before declining, afraid that Freddie would spell her if she messed up. When Freddie decides to go onstage and sing during the competition, she unintentionally encourages Ally to do the same. Ben Freddie and Ben first meet on the isle, inside her father's shop. She teases Ben and Audrey, calling them lame. In an attempt to prove Freddie wrong, Ben breaks a mug, smashing it onto the ground, and immediately feels guilty. He appears to be a bit intimidated by Freddie, but nevertheless, invites her to attend Auradon Prep. Jordan Freddie is among the group that drops into Jordan's lamp, when Jordan changes everyone's outfits, Freddie states that Jordan will not be getting it back. Lonnie When discussing the theme of the Fighting Knights Ball, Freddie is in favor of Lonnie's idea of a kickboxing hip hop ball, mostly because it could result in injury. Carlos Freddie snaps at Carlos' overreaction when they're stuck in a lamp, baffled that he is having claustrophobia in such a large room. CJ Hook Freddie helped her partner-in-crime, CJ Hook go to Auradon and do a variety of villain acts, but when it became clear to Freddie that CJ treated her as her minion instead of an equal, Freddie decided to break off their partnership. Although it is stated in the book CJ's Treasure Chase, that they are still best friends. Category:Relationships